Yumi Y.
How Yumi Y. joined the Tourney Yumi Yoshimura was born in Neyagawa, Osaka, Japan in 1975. She learned that there was a talent search underway in Tokyo. She successfully tried out and was paired with Ami Onuki to form the group PUFFY. Kazuya Mishima sent them an invitation to the Smash Bros. Tourney. Yumi's goal was to defeat Yoh Asakura. How to Unlock The player must accomplish one of these tasks to unlock Yumi Y.: *Play 740 Versus Mode matches. *Using Pvt. Trip, win 20 matches in the Survival Mode. For both requirements, the player will have to fight Yumi at Lylat Cruise. Upon defeating her, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Yumi Yoshimura, the powerful punk rocker." She will be seen right of Sheik, left of Link, above Sonic, and on the very top of the character select screen. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Tests a piano. After the announcer calls her name Yumi gets off her piano and bows saying "I'm not giving up until I win those scooters...". Special Attacks Guitar Boomerang (Neutral) Yumi throws her guitar at her opponent like a boomerang. Baseball Guitar (Side) Yumi swings her guitar like a baseball bat. Grappling Hook (Up) Yumi throws her guitar in the air then catches it before it shoots out a grappling hook. Should the hook hit a ledge, Yumi will grapple to it. Reversal (Down) Yumi strikes a pose. If she is hit by her opponent, she does an uppercut to the opponent. Rock Star Slam (Hyper Smash) Yumi starts her Hyper Smash by posing like a rock star and saying "This will teach you some manners!" then runs over to the opponent. If she connects, she slams her guitar into her opponent's face five times then pierces her guitar into the opponent's heart like a sword, killing him/her and taking a life from the stock as she says "I won't forgive you for that!" Light Up the Night (Final Smash) Yumi throws her guitar in the air and fireworks explode and set the stage on fire, slowly damaging opponents. Victory Animations #Yumi lies down on her side while snoring "Zzzzzzz..." While she snores, the opponent (2nd place in VS Mode) is hit on his/her head by a rock so big that the opponent gives a Star KO scream, which forcefully wakes Yumi with her arms spread out saying "WHAT'S GOING ON?!" and puts her left hand on her forehead asking "IS OUR BUS BEING ATTACKED BY CRAZED PUFFY FANS?!?!". #Yumi bows and looks at the camera with a nervous look and says "In THOSE boots?!?!". #*Yumi bows and looks at the camera with a nervous look and says "War time?!?!". (Kazuya victories only) #*Yumi bows and looks at the camera with a nervous look and says "The Shaman King?!?!". (Yoh victories only) #Yumi holds a classic Nintendo Entertainment System controller in her hands while pushing buttons and saying "I ate you're breakfast, NOW I'M EATING YOU FOR LUNCH!". #*Yumi holds a classic Nintendo Entertainment System controller in her hands while pushing buttons and saying "Who's the one dying, you or me?". (Heihachi victories only) #*Yumi holds a classic Nintendo Entertainment System controller in her hands while pushing buttons and saying "Seriously?! I AM a little girl, but I still beat you regardless!". (Devil Kazuya victories only) On-Screen Appearance Yumi gets out of the Puffy van saying "This can mean only ONE THING...". Special Quotes *Just throw some JUNK in this end, and the taffy comes out the other end! (When fighting Yoh or Devil Kazuya) *Who knew work would be such... work? (When fighting Heihachi) *Forget the studio! Where do they keep the scooters? (When fighting Kazuya) *We thought lounging on a bed of candy WAS our job? (When fighting Yoshi) *I'm going to go insane from boredom! (When fighting Reshiram, Zekrom, or Ares) *I haven't seen her in quite awhile... (When fighting Giratina or Bowser) *To activate you're instructor, place pill in water and step back. (When fighting Shin) *You're geting cereal grime all over my favorite guitar. (When fighting Mario) *And all this time I thought I was too cool for mud baths... (When fighting Luigi) *Souvenir dental impression?! (When fighting Wario) *In one short week two easy payments of $19.95, you too can learn the basics of ninja. (When fighting Lee) *WHY ARE YOU SO UPSET OVER THOSE DUMB LITTLE TOYS?!?! (When fighting Buzz) *We didn't ask for foot massages! (When fighting Zurg) *Kaz wouldn't know a good gig if it crawled up to his pant leg and died! (When fighting Cortex) *I don't need a quiz to tell me that! Hello! GODDESS OF ROCK! (When fighting Astaroth) *When all else fails, go to the source... (When fighting Rocket Raccoon, Bruce, Bugaboom, Penguin, any member of the 54th Massachusetts, Nobunaga, or Jagi) *Why do we need to take all this abuse? (When fighting Crash) *Or we could bake it for two minutes at 18 hundred degrees? (When fighting Hamm) *Try not to give yourself a hernia, Merlon! (When fighting Merlon or Shy Guy) *Yeah, well I wonder if I can survive another scene? (When fighting Barney D.) *I say we run for it. Slip out the bag before ANYONE sees us! (When fighting Waluigi) *Man, what time is it? I fell asleep! (When fighting N. Gin) *TELL ME ABOUT IT! This show totally rules! (When fighting Evil Red) *Hey, we're already major rock-n-roll superstars. (When fighting Chris) *Don't look now, but you're levitating right into a ceiling fan... (When fighting Deathstroke) Trivia *The "Y" in "Yumi Y." stands for "Yoshimura", which means "Yumi Yoshimura" is Yumi Y's fullname. *Yumi Yoshimura, Frankie Foster, Frida Suarez, Catwoman, and Daphne Blake have the same English voice actress. *Yumi Yoshimura, Click, and Clawdeen Wolf have the same French voice actress. *Yumi Onuki, Taki, and Smurfette have the same Japanese voice actress. *Yumi Yoshimura's rival is Yoh Asakura. Category:Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi characters Category:Female characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Playable characters Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney